Reasons Why
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: "There are certain reasons why she died. you are one of them." when Sonic returns home, he finds a box with tapes that are from Amy Rose-his crush and classmate who killed herself. Sonic finds out who and why and what caused Amy to kill herself. rated T
1. Chapter 1

Reasons why-

I DO NOT OWN sonic OR ANY OTHER THINGS OWNED BY FAMOUS PEOPLE.

Summary: When Sonic returned home, he finds a mysterious box with his name on it. Inside he discovers a tape in it recorded by Amy Rose-his classmate and crush who commited suicide a week before. On the video, It explains why she decided to end her life. And he discovers how he made it on the list.

**Chapter one: the box**

**sonic'S POV-**

**A small box sat on my front porch as I walked home from school. Curious, I pick the box up. **

**it read: TO SONIC.**

**I picked it up and headed inside.**

**I was greeted by my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia.  
**

**I walk to the kitchen and pulled out a sharp knife and cut the tape off. then I opened the box.  
**

**Inside, there was some kind of cassete tapes. there was thirteen of them.  
**

**"_who uses these kind of tapes?"_ I thought.  
**

**I sped out to the garage and slipped the tape that said: TAPE ONE:SIDE A into the VCR.  
**

**I waited.  
**

**finally a girl appeared on the screen.  
**

**My heart nearly stopped.  
**

**It was Amy! Amy Rose a girl in my class, who killed herself 2 weeks ago. My school and friends still hadn't recovered from the loss.  
**

**_Hello boys and girls. Amy here. Live in steroe. Remember me?_  
**

**I still can't believe Amy killed herself. But why?  
**

**_No return encore. And abosolutely, no requests._  
**

**I'm silent as I watch these. why did Amy make these? Why did I get these?  
**

**_I hope your ready. I'm anout to tell you the story of my life. AND why I ended it. Plus, if your listening to this, your one of the reasons why._  
**

**What! No way!  
**

**_The tapes will not bring you straight into the story. but don't worry. your name will pop up. I promise..._  
**

**_Now, would a dead girl lie?  
_  
**

**I winced at the word, "dead".  
**

**_Go ahead. Laugh. Giggle. Chuckle.  
_**

**_No?  
_**

**_Well, I thought it was funny.  
_**

**I paused the tape, shocked and scared. Why me? why am i one of the reasons she...I can't even say it!  
**

**Then I hit play.  
**

**_So, listen up. The rules are pretty simple. Only 2._  
**

**_One: listen to all the tapes.  
_**

**_Two: pass them on.  
_**

**_Simple and easy.  
_**

**_But I was hoping neither of them will be.  
_**

**_When your done, be sure to rewind them. Put them back in the box and pass them to whoever is on the list. But you, number 13?  
_**

**She stops. closes her eyes, and laughs.  
**

**not a cute,happy laugh. A bitter one. dark.  
**

**_Well, you can take these tapes these tapes straight to hell. who knows, maybe we'll see each other._  
**

**_And in case your tempted to go: "This crazy bitch! imma throw this crap away!"  
_**

**_But don't.  
_**

**_Understand that I copied each tape. if you fail to follow these simple rules, they will be released to everyone here in station square high.  
_**

**_And it will be a very public manner.  
_**

**Of cousre it will Ames. your on _MY _team anyways.  
**

**_This was not a spur of the moment decision. do not take me for granted...agian! you are being watched._  
**

**There is a long pause.  
**

**Should I take it out?  
**

**But I don't, cause I am somehow DRAWN by this creepy pink freak.  
**

**She speaks.  
**

**_I almost forgot. if your on my list- you also got a map._  
**

**_throughout the tapes, I'll be mentioning special spots here in Station Square. They will be marked with red stars. Go to that place.  
_**

**_Or don't.  
_**

**_I can't make you.  
_**

**_A dead person can't do anything anymore.  
_**

**Must she use that word?  
**

**_Or maybe I will. I'm not sure how this whole 'dead' thing the devil will let me give you a spook._  
**

**_Who knows, maybe I'm standing behind you right now.  
_**

**I SWEAR to god, as if I wasn't freaked out enough. I turned around and to my relief no one was there.  
**

**Whew!  
**

**_*chuckles.* Okay, I'm sorry. that was not nice of me._  
**

**_right. Now onto the first name on this list.  
_**

**I sat there nervously. who was the first one?  
**

**Me? Shadow? Blaze? WHO!  
**

**But I wondered if I did anything to her. I couldn't have. _I LOVED HER._  
**

**_And that would be my first kiss...  
_**

**_Tails._**

* * *

**_SO that's chapter one!  
_**

**_I got this idea from a story. called thirteen reasons why.  
_**

**_I do not own that book, nor the sonic characters.  
_**

**_They belong to there makers.  
_**

**_PLEASE, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**

**_:D  
_**


	2. Tape one: PART 1

Reasons why

chapter 2 (**Tape one: side a)**

**THIS TYPE OF WRITING-sonic, anyone else talking  
**

**_THIS TYPE OF WRITING-AMY_  
**

**__-SONIC'S POINT OF VIEW-  
**

**I sat there, after I paused the tape, shocked and somewhat jealous.  
**

**Tails? Sweet,innocent,smart Tails? TAILS? But of course, there were rumors in station high school, about them.  
**

**But why Tails? she could have picked me! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fattest thing alive!  
**

**_our first red star is found at c-4 on the map._  
**

**_Take your finger on c and drop it to 4  
_**

**Amy's old neighborhood. when they found her...her family was so overwhelmed and shocked that they moved back to their old hometown, Chaos Cost. Beautiful city.  
**

**_So when did you decide to kiss me, Tails? was it during the park,or when I fell into your arms?_  
**

**__Just hearing about them 2 together made my stomach turn. Amy was my girl. Tails was my best bud. the 2 of them together didn't seem right! I am kinda pissed at tails, since he never told me any of this..  
**

**And before Amy...you know... We had had a huge fight cause she thought I was cheating on her with the slut of the school, Fiona.  
**

**She was so upset that she did that normal thing chicks do when their boyfriend upset them. She got together with Sally,Mina,Cream,Rouge,Maria and the other girls, and they were at her house having a sleepover, eating ice cream and watching movies.  
**

**People even say that Tails and Amy had the 'nasty' on the slide at the Ruby Road park.  
**

**_Okay._  
**

**_Who here wants to know my thoughts during my kiss with Tails?  
_**

**I do Amy. cause if Tails did anything, I'll kick his two-tailed ass.  
**

**_It wasn't 'poor Sonic' or 'why am I doing this?'_  
**

**__Then my heart stopped. Why didn't she try and stop it? the kiss? My best friend!  
**

**_Here it is: Someone has been eating tuna fish! I'm sorry,it wasn't bad, but that was my first thought. and the kiss was good. the best kiss I ever had.  
_**

**_I'll have to give it to ya,Tails! Your a better kisser than Sonic!  
_**

**__DAMN YOU,TAILS!  
**

**_I was nervous at first. I had no idea what the kiss would be like. I thought it be forcefull and lustful. I thought that you would grab my ass,or shove your tounge down my throat._  
**

**_But our kiss was short,sweet and passionate.  
_**

**__I felt that feeling,where my stomach dropped another time.  
**

**_Wait! don't rewind, you didn't miss anything! nothing had gone out of hand! Dissapointed? HAHA!_  
**

**_But what we did after that was, Tails had tooken my hand, and led me to the swings, and kissed me agian.  
_**

**__Agian. DAMN YOU TAILS!  
**

**_And then what happened Amy! Then, we left, he went one way, I went the other. Oh, so sorry, you wanted to hear more? _  
**

**_You wanted to here how we went back to his place and 'screwed' around?  
_**

**__WHAT!**

**_Ha! bet you fell for that didn't you!  
_**

**_Anyways,what did you want to hear? Because I've heard so many stories, I honestly Don't know which is more popular,and interesting.  
_**

**_But I do the least popular. The truth.  
_**

**_The cold,hard truth.  
_**

**_So thanks Tails! Thank you for that wonderful kiss! everything we did that night!  
_**

**_I felt as if I were on top of the world. But then I came crashing down to the bottom. Why?  
_**

**_Because you HAD to start bragging...  
_**

**__Tails had mentioned that he 'scored' with some babe.  
**

**I felt happy for him then, But now I'm...PISSED!  
**

**_For a week, I heard nothing, but eventually the rumors got to me._  
**

**__She hated to come to school when the rumors started. So did I.  
**

**_And everyone knows you can't deny A rumor._  
**

**_I know, I know what your thinking. What's going on in your naive,oblivious minds.  
_**

**_A rumor based on a 'First Kiss' shouldn't be to Interesting.  
_**

**_Depending on who had the kiss,If those people are popular,It's like someone won a lottery or something.  
_**

**_Sometime a rumor based on a kiss has a snowball affect. And no, I am not talking about that episode of Spongebob Squarepants.  
_**

**_A rumor base on a kiss is just the start.  
_**

**_Turn over, for me Tails, around like you believe like your name's not gonna pop up next.  
_**

**__What had I done to deserve this? Why did Amy send me these! I always knew that Amy was crazy, but know I think she's A sick,twisted person, who loves messing with people's minds!  
**

**_So here it goes...to here it, play tape 2._  
**

**__With that, the tape is done.  
**

**The first part of Amy Rose's tragic story is done.  
**

**But what was next?  
**

**I guess I'll have to find out on this next tape.  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**WELL THAT IS CHAPPY 2!  
**

**thanks for the reviews guys, they really help me.  
**

**next chapter: tape one:part 2  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**:D  
**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! and sad

**AUTHOR'S** NOTE: LISTEN UP!

**Hey guys,it's me. I know i haven't updated in a while,but thats why i am here.**

**I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed and all, you guys rock! and I know it's a pain in the butt, to wait for an update on an good story,trust me, I know the feeling.  
**

**But keep in mind,things do come up in life.  
**

**Like a couple of days ago, I found out that there was an horrible accident at my cousin's house..  
**

**it turns out that my older cousin killed himself.  
because of that, I won't be able to update in a while.  
**

**and I don't want to go into TO MUCH detail what had happen, but i guess some gang were bullying him and it drove him over the edge.  
**

**i'm still mourning , and beside that, we have to plan the funeral and all that.  
**

**I'm so depressed right now guys. im so sorry, but I have to fly out to florida to pick up the rest of my family, so i'll be out for a while.  
**

**however, I think I have time to post another chapter, later on,so keep your eye's out for it.  
**

**agian, I'm so so sorry.  
**

**I know it sounds petty of me, but my family is important right now. i'm still crying as I right this.  
**

**so keep your eyes out, for the next chapter, which might be out later on today. no promises.  
**

**-ANGEL-DEMON PRINCESS12.  
**


	4. Tape one: PART 2

**AUTHOR'S** **Note: To those of you who reviewed this story, I just wanna thank you guys. You guys are the best! :) Also, thanks for being so understanding. I know I'm not the ONLY one out there who's lost someone to suicide, so I'll try my best to update for you guys. Also, I changed the rating.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tape 1,Part 2.  
**

**-SONIC POV-  
**

**I couldn't Sonia,Manic, or my parents see this. So i got up, packed up the tapes, and took them to my room. I threw them on the bed, and I began rummaging around for something.  
**

**Where was it?  
**

**Ah-Hah! here it is, my dad's old Walkman. I then, raced to my bed, and put in the tape that said: TAPE 1:PART 2.  
**

**Play.  
**

**_Welcome back, and thanks for waiting for part 2. If your listening to this,one of two things just happened. _  
**

**_One:You're Tails, and after hearing this little tale, you want to know who's next.  
_**

**_Two: Your someone else, and your waiting to see if it's you.  
_**

**I pray to God that I'm not next. I would NOT be able to live with that.  
**

**_Well..._  
**

**A bead of sweat ran down my face.  
**

**_Scourge the hedgehog, it's your go.  
_**

**Scourge? Understandable.  
**

**_I bet your wondering why your on here,Scourge. And I bet you don't even give a shit._  
**

**_You may thought it was A good thing voting me 'Best Ass In The Freshman Class'. How could anyone be mad at that? Well, your about to find out, so listen.  
_**

**_First Scourge, if you think I'm being silly-If you think I'm just a naive,foolish,stupid little girl, who gets her panties in a bunch over the littlest things, Taking 'small' things way to seriously, no one's making you listen.  
_**

**I'll be happy to make him listen.  
**

**_Sure, I'm pressuring you with these tapes,but wait!_  
**

**She pauses for a sec, and has a mock thinking look on her face.  
**

**_But then again, who cares what people think of my ass,right?_  
**

**_Well, I can name a list of people who care; They would care A BUNCH if these tapes were to get out. So, let's begin, shall we?  
_**

**_I remember sitting in the library, looking for a good book for Ms. Walter's book report assignment.  
_**

**_Suddenly, I hear low,whispers.  
_**

**_Now, there was always whispers in this place, but none like this.  
_**

**_And when people whisper in the library, it can't be good.  
_**

**_Considering the fact, that when I looked up, The whispers stopped, and Eyes looked another direction. But some people's eyes were glued to me. Some people just stared at me. Some frowning. Some smirking. Hell, Some even smiling!  
_**

**_But I noticed that almost every computer in the Library was on the same page. That page was causing a sweeping giggle throughout the library.  
_**

**Giggling about what?  
**

**_Eventually, the page made it's way to the computer besides me. I couldn't help but look._  
**

**_And what I saw, surprised me.  
_**

**_Then Scourge chuckled, and peeked behind my chair.  
_**

**_Take a wild guess at what he's looking at. If you guessed my ass, then congrats! your right.  
_**

**_And then he said," You bet it is!"  
_**

**_I turned around. "What!" I snapped.  
_**

**_"Jackass!" Someone whispered. But now, I wasn't in a whispering mood.  
_**

**_I turn my attention from Scourge's smirking face, to the computer. On the screen, was none other that Scourge's- Who's HOT and who's NOT list.  
_**

**__Ah, yes. Scourge's list of body parts. It's like a list of who has the best eyes, lips,hair,etc. Hence the name of the list. Also, there's 2 columns: Who's HOT/Who's NOT. and in each space, there was a girl's name. How immature.  
**

**_I searched for my name on the list, as Mrs. Vanilla came charging over. I glanced down on the list, to see my name in the 'Best Ass' column. I felt as if I were gonna throw up._  
**

**__I wanted to throw up, by listening to these.  
**

**_Finally, Mrs. Vanilla turned the monitor off. She gave me a concerned and 'I'm so sorry' look, before she said that I should continue my work. Then she orders Scourge to and I quote, 'march straight to Mr. Eggman's office!' I wasn't even doing work,I was looking at books and writing poems, but more about that later.  
_**

**__But now that you think about it, she DID belong in that column. Not that I'm a pervert or anything!  
**

**_It was quiet for a while. No whispers. No laughing. No...anything. And I was happy about that. Just silence._  
**

**_But there were facial expressions. Some of shock, disbelief, awe.  
_**

**_But there was one expression that did catch my eyes.  
_**

**__I gulped. Who's face?  
**

**_And that face belonged to none other than-Sally Acorn._  
**

**__Figures.**

**_So get ready Sally, Cause your next._  
**

**__I sighed. This can't be good.**

* * *

**I know it's been a while. **

**But hey, we all have stuff that happens in our life.  
**

**And I didn't want to keep anybody waiting.  
**

**Again, thanks to those who reviews. Thanks for your compassion. I really needed it. :)  
**

**So review! They make me feel better.  
**

**Also, I changed the rating, because there's not alot of GRAPHIC stuff, so I'm changing it to T.  
**

**Just so nobody's confused.  
**

**HAHA...this is awkward... :p  
**


End file.
